


break up with your girlfriend, i'm bored

by mercy_mayhem



Series: Kinky Tales [2]
Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: D/s undertones, Dirty Talk, Experienced!Jughead, Flirting, Happy Sex, Light Angst, M/M, Oral Sex, Riverdale Kink Meme, Rough Sex, Size Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-08
Updated: 2019-02-08
Packaged: 2019-10-24 16:40:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17707895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mercy_mayhem/pseuds/mercy_mayhem
Summary: Sweet Pea is sad, Jughead has an idea.





	break up with your girlfriend, i'm bored

**Author's Note:**

> I keep putting off the longer AUs I want to write because motivation, what's that, and writing porn instead, lmao. Still, I'm enjoying myself! Thanks for your lovely comments & kudos <3

_Flirting, banter, dumb teenage boys, a blowjob, jokes, mocking, some dirty talk, happiness!_  
  
**  
  
Jughead strides over to the trailer Sweet Pea lives in, tucked neatly at the back of the park. He's envious, really, because everyone can see who goes and leaves from his but Sweet Pea has some sort of privacy.   
  
He's eager to see him, to go over new plans, to spill his ideas out into the open and have his gang approve them. It's a rush, having that sort of power, however small, considering his whole life no one has ever listened.  
  
It's darkening, the evening drawing in, and he can see the low lit trailer, see a shadow of sorts, so he doesn't wait after he knocks, just opens the door inwards.  
  
"Sweet Pea!" he announces, full of beans, but as he shuts the door to his classmate is sat hunched on the bed, a thunderous look on his face.  
  
"What's wrong with you?" Jughead asks, or more accuses, waiting expectantly and it's like a mini-lightening bolt in his gut when he sees Sweet Pea's lip down turn, the watery eyes. He recognises the need to fight against his feelings, but Jughead usually loses the fight. He doesn't think he could cope seeing this tough, dark, fierce serpent cry.  
  
Instead, Jughead clears his throat, turning slightly awkwardly. The silence isn't awkward, though, Jughead taking it as consent to stay seeing as Sweet Pea hasn't actually told him to leave. He walks over carefully, perching delicately at the end of the messy bed, hands in his lap.  
  
"Uh, are you - are you ok?"   
  
He has to ask, looking over at Sweet Pea, his mouth scrunched tightly, the tension in his arms evident. Jughead wonders briefly if it's a great idea to be here, considering Sweet Pea's tendency to commit violence at the drop of a hat and how much he enjoyed almost breaking Jughead's jaw once upon a time.  
  
Sweet Pea shrugs angrily.  
  
"It's just that - "  
  
"Fuck her," Sweet Pea spits, bringing his fists into himself to cross his arms, "fuck girls in general."  
  
Jughead feels a little surprise but he manages to keep his face neutral. He can't help the small noise of disagreement that comes from his chest, a combined voice of Betty and Veronica inside of him, plus his own need to always be awkward.  
  
"Not  _all_  girls," he corrects, slowly, to avoid being choked or shanked, "you can't generalise."  
  
"I'm not in the mood for a feminist lecture," Sweet Pea growls, head tilting back as he lets out a sigh.  
  
"What happened?"  
  
He can't help himself. He's a journalist, after all. Well, he will be. He's nosy and curious, plus, it's Sweet Pea. He's the boy Jughead dreams about when he's not thinking about anything else; the brooding, surprisingly sweet kid from the same shitty tracks, with ridiculously large hands and a loyalty Jughead can't fault.  
  
Yeah, Jughead's had some  _very_  pleasurable nights thinking about Sweet Pea.  
  
"North Side bitch," Sweet Pea snarls, before that defensive, angry face cracks a little, "I - no - she isn't. I just thought it was something."  
  
"Really?" Jughead pushes, wanting more, hungry for the story. That's when Sweet Pea finally glances over at him.  
  
"I'll never be good enough for a Northsider," Sweet Pea admits, stony-faced, "even after everything we've been through all together, that's the truth."  
  
"Hey," Jughead tries, "that's not true. I hear North Side kids sing your praises all the time."  
  
"Right," Sweet Pea scoffs, although visibly relaxing a little, uncrossing his arms, "like?"  
  
Jughead's silence is deafening.  
  
"Exactly," Sweet Pea grimaces, "look, Jones, I don't want to talk about it, not with you."  
  
Jughead tries not to feel affronted, but it must be written on his face, the way Sweet Pea makes a clumsy effort to retract it.  
  
"Just 'cause, y'know, you're my boss, or whatever," he rolls his eyes, insolent as always.  
  
"Maybe," Jughead says, quiet and daring, "I could still make you feel better."  
  
"Yeah, staying out with you stalking the adults of this town until 4.00am does not appeal right now," Sweet Pea continues to bitch. Jughead doesn't feel quite in control of himself, like a strange, alluring demonic force has settled in his bones and is in control, the way he inches a little closer to Sweet Pea, who eyes him suspiciously.  
  
"What?" he bites. Jughead reaches out to place a hand on his knee.  
  
"Are you serious?" Sweet Pea asks. He's either going to punch or run away, Jughead thinks, the way he's looking at Jughead with shocked eyes yet Jughead's warm hand remains on his leg.  
  
"I am," Jughead confirms, reaching with his other hand to remove his beanie. It's a cheesy move, a total teenage-girl rom-com moment, but Jughead knows the appeal of his pretty face and the long dark hair which frames it. Many a "straight" boy have slipped through his fingers, willing to go along with him because he's damn beautiful,  _delicate_ , and that's ok for Jug.  
  
"I'm not interested in just sex," Sweet Pea confesses, a slight blush raising on his cheeks, "that's exactly the problem. I want more."  
  
"I can't promise that," Jughead admits, "but maybe I can help for a bit? Hmm?"  
  
He moves his hand higher. He knows the dream is within reach. Sweet Pea might want to fall in love but he's still just a boy, his skin lights up when someone else touches it, when they move towards him with want and intention.  
  
That's how Jughead sneaks his way over like a cat, fully planning on capturing Sweet Pea's mouth softly but Sweet Pea launches himself at him, kissing him violently. Jughead would laugh, he should have known this is Sweet Pea's love language, but he isn't complaining, not when Pea throws him onto his back and breaks away from his lips to kiss hungrily at his neck.  
  
"Ah," Jughead sighs, enjoying the feel of a wet mouth on his skin, the way Sweet Pea rocks against his open, spread legs. He likes that Pea naturally goes to play with his hair, pulling it slightly as he mouths at Jughead's neck and collarbones.  
  
"Get this off," Sweet Pea demands towards Jug's shirt, helping him, before impatiently removing his own shirt. He falters after that, Jughead smiling sweetly before leaning in for a softer kiss, just as he planned. Pea meets him, allowing himself to be pushed down onto the bed, Jughead taking the time to stroke the now exposed skin.  
  
"Ok?" Jughead checks in, leaning over Sweet Pea as he holds Jughead by the hips in those large hands.  
  
"Maybe I'll feel better if you suck me off," Sweet Pea suggests cheekily, amused. Jughead raises an eyebrow, but that what his plan anyway, because he's wanted to suck Sweet Pea's dick for such a long time. He plants a kiss on his lips before moving down, pleased to hear Sweet Pea's breath fast and heavy with passion. As he undoes the jeans and Sweet Pea props himself with pillows for a good view, he's excited, pleased as he brings out Sweet Pea's hardening cock.  
  
"Wow," Jughead appraises, awe struck, "you're big."  
  
Sweet Pea's smirk remains, because what boy wouldn't feel like a king to have their cock admired like this? Jughead isn't just saying it either, beginning to jerk Sweet Pea to full hardness. His cock is thick, big with an appropriate amount of black pubic hair around the balls, nicely cut, a deep pink head that Jughead's just dying to lick around.  
  
"Yeah, I know, babe," Sweet Pea teases, Jughead frowning at the unwelcome nickname.  
  
"No babe?" Pea asks, hand stroking the back of Jug's neck, "seriously? You prefer "slut", huh?"  
  
"I'd prefer it," Jughead counteracts it, "if you let me just get on with it."  
  
Sweet Pea laughs but Jughead doesn't mind him playing at dominance because he knows with a little training Sweet Pea could be an excellent dom, especially with this perfect cock. He can't wait anymore, desperate to taste, so he leans in, allowing himself to suckle on the head.  
  
"Ah, fuck, yes, Jones," Sweet Pea shakes, willing to let Jughead do as he pleases and why not? Jughead knows how to play this. He sinks down, rolling his tongue around, savoring the taste of Sweet Pea, the weight of his cock in Jughead's mouth. He teases like that, slow, deep sucks, getting used to the new dick he's becoming acquainted with until he looks up and sees Pea looking at him, lovelorn.  
  
"Just getting started,  _babe_ ," Jughead smiles, pulling off his cock, letting Sweet Pea run his thumb over Jughead's lips, beginning to swell with effort.  
  
"Yeah, that's good," Sweet Pea nods, "you've got a nice little mouth, Jones."  
  
"Mmm," Jughead sighs, because yeah, he loves praise, sinking back onto the heavenly cock in front of him to take Sweet Pea as deep as he can, sucking tightly and quickly. He wants to hold it off, to worship it, take his time, but it's too good. He wants to feel Sweet Pea shake and come inside his mouth, to taste his jizz, pulling up to the head before challenging himself to take it down to the balls.  
  
"Jesus," Sweet Pea gasps in bliss, "uh, do that again, fuck," he demands, or begs, Jughead isn't sure, but he does it, because it feels delicious when Pea hits the back of his throat. He knows it will be sore and croaky the next day, thrusting lightly against the bed, his own hard dick throbbing at the thought of being bruised up tomorrow.  
  
"Fucking hell, Jughead," Sweet Pea pants, "you're so good at that, fuck," and predictably, like all of them, Sweet Pea can't hold back thrusting into the back of his throat. He can hold it off now, better than he used to be, to allow himself be facefucked like that but Pea is so big he can't help but gag, shocked when Sweet Pea grips his neck like he's a baby animal.  
  
"Uh uh," Sweet Pea gasps, and Jughead knows immediately that he's close, "you stay like that. Take it just like that. All the way to the balls."  
  
Jughead didn't expect Pea to take the reigns, not tonight, but he humps at the bed faster, his whole body on fire with desire as Sweet Pea keeps him down, muttering at him to suck tighter, make it wetter. Jughead keeps obeying his every demand, no matter how messed up his throat is going to be.  
  
"Shit, fuck, yes," Sweet Pea moans, voice high and balls drawing in, Jughead bracing himself but still sucking tightly, "that's - that's it - yeah, suck it, suck it Jones, you dirty, fucking, little slut - "  
  
He cums with a yell that could definitely draw attention, but Jughead barely cares when he feels and tastes the thick, ropey spurts of jizz hitting his throat, sliding over his tongue. He jams a hand under his jeans to jack himself off, wanting to ride the wave with Sweet Pea, cumming with a soft cry as he swallows down as much of Sweet Pea's cum as he can.  
  
He'd stay like this, suckling on the cock of his dreams, if it wasn't for Pea pushing him off.  
  
"Goddamnit Jones, how come you're so good at that, huh?" Sweet Pea asks, chest heaving and face pink as he looks down at Jughead, expecting answers. Jughead wipes his mouth, licking at the corners for any missed jizz.  
  
"I've always liked it," Jughead shrugs, "and your dick is... it's the best I've ever had."  
  
Sweet Pea scoffs, but Jughead can tell he's happy.  
  
"So if it's girls you're off for the time being," Jughead smiles, hoping he looks suitably cute, "I'm not a girl."  
  
"No," Sweet Pea grins, "come here."  
  
Jughead crawls over, heart beating quick as their assess each other, both high and intrigued by the other boy.  
  
"It could work," Sweet Pea concludes, "...so long as you stay for a bit, afterwards."  
  
"Of course you're a cuddler," Jughead mocks good-naturedly, laughing as Pea grabs him, wrapping him up in his duvet, Jughead settling into the crux of his arm, happy and sleepy.


End file.
